


露普《早起的鸟儿》

by Lian_ju



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lian_ju/pseuds/Lian_ju
Summary: 早醒的基尔伯特想做爱了。





	露普《早起的鸟儿》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.身体上的露普，心理上的互攻，内文提及普露的性爱。
> 
> 2.pwp，未成年性爱提及，很hairy的露，含有描写性器官的粗俗字眼。哎，对话也有点不雅。雷自避。

早醒的基尔伯特想做爱了。 

他不是一睁眼便想这样的，基尔伯特静静躺了一会儿，审视伊万熟睡的脸庞好久之后才发现自己身体的变化。在那之前，他伸手抚摸对方柔软的额发，想起最近伊万低头看他时总会不自觉地眨下眼；这让他开始思考什幺时候有时间能帮这个毫不在意外表的俄国人剪个头发。这个人都不会自己觉得难受吗？基尔伯特心想。

然后那双赤红的眼睛转动，移到伊万不再有围巾遮掩的脖颈上。那里被一道像是深红肉蛇的狰狞伤疤勒紧，紧到未完全愈合的皮肉之间有微微翻露的迹象。伊万的喉结就在伤疤之上静静躺着，形状透露男人的性成熟以及诱惑。配上下面那道疤痕倒是有种血腥的美感。

基尔伯特发现自己硬了之后，意识也差不多完全清醒了，他用手掌撑起自己脸颊，侧卧着用半瞇的眼睛打量还在熟睡的俄国人。伊万宽大的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，在无袖背心的包裹下看起来手感偏肉，基尔伯特明白每次在紧要关头时伊万总会固执地用那个肉肉的胸膛拥住自己，心脏跟呼吸都会很急促，看上去就像一头极欲射精的大型熊类－－无论是谁在上都是如此，急速挺动腰部抑或卖力张开双腿时都相当喜欢拥抱。想到这，基尔伯特的左手缓缓向下探入自己的睡裤，他胡乱拨弄一下干燥的耻毛，然后握住半软半硬的阴茎。 

一边看着伊万的睡脸一边自慰啊.....那个人同样对自己做过这种事情吧。可惜当时觉得恶心就装睡没有回应伊万。基尔伯特现在深刻地理解当时伊万的心情了：那是一种微妙的自我厌恶感以及羞耻挣扎，却又夹带一丝希望对方睁开眼看看自己、回应这份感情的哀求。也不差吧，他莫名这么觉得，身体稍微向前移动一些，柔软的嘴唇就这么印上伊万的额头。 

晨光熹微，微弱的光线让窗帘在黯淡的房间里隐隐透出朦胧光亮。基尔伯特的唇缓缓向下，沿着俄国人以前经常被自己嘲笑的大鼻子，蹭上对方柔软平静的嘴唇。他伸舌舔了几下伊万唇上干燥的死皮，压抑心头的痒意没有帮忙咬下，然后他用极轻的力道让舌头钻进伊万的微开的唇舌之间，基尔伯特感觉到对方软软的舌头还像是困倦的动物一般乖乖躺在牙齿之后，于是他忍不住让自己的舌面抬起那只睡懒觉的小东西，轻轻搅动，一些细碎水声与吸吮舌头的声音溢出彼此嘴唇，嘴唇上的死皮则在溢出的口水帮助下缓缓互相磨蹭。基尔伯特的眼睛始终睁开注视伊万的脸庞，见对方只是稍微轻哼一下皱眉没有苏醒，他便继续得寸进尺地挑逗对方的舌头。直到最后，基尔伯特缓缓退开，把头撇到一边，手背抬起复上自己的口鼻不让那突然急促的喘息惊醒对方。他没想到光是这样就能让自己满足到胸口发烫，真是没用啊，基尔伯特暗自心想。

稍微掀开被子往下看，伊万的柔软睡裤已经隆起一团帐篷。这让基尔伯特勾起嘴角，露出以往在战场上胜利的那种得意笑容，他伸手缓慢地一颗颗解开伊万的衣扣，让对方每天被自己抚摸亲吻的胸膛逐渐暴露在微凉空气里，白皙柔软，同时也注意着伊万脸上的表情，见到对方似乎因为冷意而瑟缩一下时，他便拉过被子盖上伊万开始竖起寒毛的胸膛。寒毛－－为了方便动作而整个人也跟着钻进被子里的基尔伯特挑眉，他感觉伊万胸前的毛更浓密了.....其实不只是胸膛，俄罗斯人的基因似乎就是身体各处都容易长软毛，伊万皮肤白，色素也淡，如果在光线下审视他平日被大衣紧紧裹住的光裸身体，便能发现无论是胸膛抑或是性器附近，伊万浅金色的柔软卷毛长得比一般人还要多一些（当然基尔伯特没有告诉伊万他在对方的屁股附近也发现一点小软毛－－更不会让对方发现喜欢毛茸茸小动物的他为什么总爱舔伊万那里）。愈来愈像熊了，他轻戳对方健壮的胸膛，笑了一下，俯身用鼻尖轻轻蹭伊万逐渐挺立的乳尖，还残留昨天沐浴乳的香气，温暖的被窝里基尔伯特深吸一口气享受伊万的体味，然后缓缓向下移动，他揭开伊万的睡裤跟内裤，让被刺激得呈现奇怪勃起角度的阴茎露出头，深色的龟头正规律地一点一点跳动。 

在很久以前，伊万这里的颜色还是浅嫩的肉色，没有过多皱褶，也没有现在凸起搏动的青筋布满茎身。当时他们都还是青少年，都还不懂事、整天在国与国之间猜疑算计，他们可以在森林里一言不发地用性爱折腾彼此的身体，却始终没有勇气告诉对方自己的第一次便是给了眼前这个人，默契十足地都假装经验丰富，然后观察对方的神情，寻找那个人脸上是否有任何错愕。现在却都不一样了，伊万的阴茎因为长期的性爱而变得色素沉淀，尺寸也被养大不少，远远看上去就像一颗深色肉团挂在他腿间－－基尔伯特露出窃笑的表情，完全忽略了自己的阴茎也发生同样的变化。他们变得不怕被看破，可以随心所欲让彼此看到自己最真实的一面，这都多亏于他们俩人中曾经有一个人勇气十足地先将自己的心思从喉咙深处挖出来，在另一个人尚且对他不咸不淡的时候没有松开手。基尔伯特单手捧起伊万的阴茎，动作和几年前伊万执起他的手一样，带着特殊的心思落下一吻。然后感受到掌心中隐约的骚动，他抬头看去，伊万正迷迷糊糊地在被窝里摇晃身体，好像睡得不安稳。

「.....基尔？」

「早。」基尔伯特没有停下动作，他张嘴用舌尖在掌心中微微开合的龟头打转一圈，然后感觉周遭空气一凉，头顶的被子被掀开了。「我很冷啊。」他说，声音含糊不清。

「早上我得开会.....」伊万重新拉过来被子盖在基尔伯特趴在自己胯上的身体，他的上半身裸露在空气中，基尔伯特瞄了一眼，果然不是错觉，毛变多了。

很有男人味也很可爱。

基尔伯特瞇起眼，尽量让那根慢慢醒过来的东西用舒服的角度插进自己嘴巴，舌根轻轻晃动磨蹭龟头，他感觉到微咸的前列腺液正从舌根泛滥流入喉咙，在伊万开始低喘用迷糊眼神看过来的时候，他心底暗骂了一声难听的话，更加主动地让对方的阴茎能够更深入，让那个人更舒服－－同时脑袋也在想像那些前列腺液里含有的精子说不定正悠哉地游过自己的喉头，一路滑到自己的胃里。真奇怪，明明不可能会去喜欢舔自己这里，换成伊万的却觉得就算经常这么做也接受。用伊万的表情以及低吟当作佐料，基尔伯特熟练地把他的阴茎当成棒棒糖来含吞，除却肉体上的接触，那种仿佛刻意营造的淫糜水声更让伊万失去思考能力，深紫的眼睛紧紧盯着基尔伯特由下而上的挑逗眼神，他缓缓撑起身，却又被基尔伯特一把按回床上。

「躺着，」基尔伯特吐出嘴里的东西，不满地说。他像和情人接吻一样又含着性器顶端舌吻一会儿，才直起身体往上方移动，手掌还在漫不经心搓揉对方的阴茎。伊万是侧躺的，两人都躺在床上面对面观察彼此眼中的欲望程度，通常这是决定谁在上面的过渡阶段，不过今天基尔伯特似乎另有决定，他仅仅看一眼伊万的眼睛便伸长手臂在床边的抽屉翻找，伊万的表情瞬间怪异起来，还没完全睁开的紫眸吃力地瞥向床头柜，直到发现对方拿的是麝香味的润滑剂才松一口气：通常润滑剂的味道都是下面的那位喜欢的味道，而伊万锺爱草莓味的。他在床上慵懒地躺着，开始思考基尔伯特今天如此主动又愿意在下面的原因－－最后想起刚才自己说的今天有会议，思绪停一下，才明白对方并没有和以前一样忽略自己。 

「其实你可以继续睡，你看起来很困。」基尔伯特一边给自己扩张一边露出得意的笑容，他凑近伊万的脸庞，吻上他的大鼻子。「我可以在你睡觉的时候......嗯。」

伊万也缓缓拉开一个笑容，看了看基尔伯特似乎是认真的表情，睡觉强奸.....于是他最后真的闭上眼睛，只是嘴角始终扬起一个角度，仿佛任由身旁的这个男人处置。

基尔伯特伸手将伊万翻个面仰躺着，双腿张开迅速坐到他腰上，刚才被自己解开衣扣的肉肉胸膛正在朦胧的光线中隐约起伏，他挑起伊万的下巴，倾身将粗重的鼻息喷上对方柔软的脸颊，一只手还不忘在后面沾满润滑剂地抽动。基尔伯特用隐忍低吟的声音说：「被我下过药的人可没有能逃过的啊？」然后伸手在伊万的胸膛上乱抚，感受掌下那厚实有手感的胸肌，俄国人脸上还是带着笑容，只是眼睛顺从地没有睁开，一副真的被下迷药的样子。

插进去的时候，两人都不由自主地叹息。熟悉的胀感在基尔伯特的下体撕扯开来，虽然不怎么痛但也让他动作变得缓慢僵硬，基尔伯特仰起白皙的脖颈，喉结沉默地上下滚动，自己慢慢消化来自身下怪异又满足的热度。伊万偷偷睁开眼睛缝隙，看到的景象便是基尔伯特握住自己半软的阴茎上下撸动好缓解不适的模样，他的表情扭曲一下，重新闭上眼的时候伸手碰上基尔伯特的臀部，温热的手掌或重或轻地揉拧对方的臀肉，然后毫不意外被对方一手拍开。「你偷看。」基尔伯特异常笃定地说。

「才没有。」伊万用含糊不清仿佛睡梦中的声调说。

基尔伯特俯身咬他脸颊。「不准回答！」 

「......」伊万沉默地歪头，靠在枕头上被挤压的脸庞看上去像是真的睡着了。

阳光已经开始将窗帘染成金黄色，但室内依旧朦胧幽暗，微微带着夜的眷恋。基尔伯特松开对方被不小心咬出红痕的脸颊，像狼一样伸舌舔了舔那片通红的皮肤，然后把额头抵在伊万肩头，腰身有力地上下摇晃起来。基尔伯特一直引以为傲的肌肉开始泛起一层红润，无论是撑在伊万枕边的手臂抑或是腰上结实腹肌，颤抖着收缩承受性爱带给身体与心理上的满足。从后面的角度来看，伊万刚才还被他观察评论的粗状阴茎正被他的后穴主动套弄，茎身上突起的脉络在穴口边缘以及壁肉之间提供更多的摩擦作用。乳白的润滑剂也被逐渐加速的抽插弄得溅出来，喷上伊万在下方的大腿后缓缓淌进柔软床单。粗重的喘息声从基尔伯特的喉咙里溢出，他睁眼注视伊万极力压抑往上顶撞的表情，那张脸红润到让自己又想再咬一口；像是想起什么，基尔伯特啧了一声，抓来伊万的手按上自己的胸口，他用手指操控对方的手指揉捏自己的乳头，顺便瞇着眼舔上对方的耳垂。两人比正常人还要健壮的身体紧紧贴在一起怪异地磨蹭，男人间的性爱要做到男女的缠绵果然还是有点难度。

「哈.....被强奸的滋味如何？可怜的俄罗斯殿下被当作按摩棒一样使用....」

伊万不轻不重挺下跨。基尔伯特立刻软了腰岔了气，整个人趴上伊万的肩头压抑差点喊出口的呻吟，他抬眼看去，俄国人正闭着眼勾着嘴角，不管己事的模样。这让基尔伯特的耳根胀红，他刚要开口说些什么，对方却突然朝这里翻身压过来，上下位置迅速调换，还没反应过来的基尔伯特就这么被压在伊万身下磨蹭了。这是什么.....伊万嘟囔着梦话一样，下面连接的部位却自行加快速度摆动起来，基尔伯特很快地明白了他话里的意思，这家伙正在「梦游」，于是气笑了－－他伸手掐住伊万的肩膀，被抽插得声音断断续续地说：「你他妈.... 哪有被强奸一半反过来强奸坏人的.....」

「啊.....操起来是基尔的软度.....」伊万还在闭眼说，顺利获得基尔伯特对他胸膛的一拳。

两人在床上的动作愈来愈激烈，连溢出交合处的润滑剂都被磨出细腻泡沫，被撞击的臀肉以及胯部都泛上一层浅红。基尔伯特不知道自己的穴口也在长期的性交之下从原先的颜色转深，他养大伊万的阴茎，伊万同时也造就他现在比正常人还要敏感的身体。乳尖被俄国人吻住的时候，基尔伯特终于颤抖着大开的双腿断断续续射出精液，浊白的黏液一点一点喷上自己的腹部，然后在朦胧中被谁的指尖勾起那些白浊蹭到已经胀硬的深红乳头之上，最后被得寸进尺地用那根手指探到嘴巴里，品尝到苦涩又腥咸的精液味道。经历分别，两个国家互扯互拥走过漫长的时间，伊万拥上来的时候，基尔伯特感受到肉感十足的胸膛底下激烈的震动，他似乎隐约明白了伊万总是拥抱自己的原因，被精液的味道呛了一下，他也回拥住对方。 

 

 

国家们竭力克制去看俄罗斯脸上那个咬痕，但变得更加怪异的表情反而泄漏了他们的心思。对方本人倒是一脸完全不在意的样子，孤单地坐在国际会议的角落听着台上的人演讲。他一向如此沉默而让人摸不着心思啊，这么想着的法兰西突然就接收到对方向这里看来的目光，一撞上对方的视线他便心脏震动几下.....不对，是放在胸前口袋的手机震动了几下，他翻开手机审视，来自俄罗斯的短信简单写了几句话：「你知道迷药在哪里可以买到吗？法国＞＜」

 

 

Fin.


End file.
